Mis Pensamientos
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Arceus recuerda su vida desde que creo a Giratina y porque lo iso aparte de que tendra que dar explicaciones a la misma al enterarse el proposito


**bueno aqui un Oneshot de una de mis parejas legendarias favoritas la de "ArceusxGiratina" se me vino a la mente al leer el fic llamado "Mio" de Ilusion-Dark03 espero y les guste**

* * *

Dos Caras de una Misma Moneda

En visto todo desde la creación del Universo , eh creado millones de cosas pero algo que siempre para mi en mi punto de vista me Enorgullece fueron los Pokemons los Pokemones Únicos o como los Humanos han llamado "Legendarios" aun no entiendo el porqué de ese nombre pero me es indiferente como lo llamen.

Pero eh impuesto una Regla cuanto a la creación de cada uno que siempre haya una contraparte de cada uno de ellos sus esencias sean compatibles aunque ellos no lo sepan en su nacimiento a cada uno le en designado una tarea a cada uno una mas importante que a otros pero siempre teniendo que Cooperar entre ellos para realizarlas así podrían cumplir la Regla que puse sobre ser Compañeros, Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba en unos casos el mas claro fue el de Kyogre y Groudon ambos no paraban de pelear por Territorio así que cree a Rayquaza para calmarlos , otros Pares que no había tenido pensado eran muy pocos uno creado por los Humanos y complementaba bien a su contraparte hablo de Mew y Mewtwo.

Mew tan dulce y llena de Vida jamás pudiendo sentir ni enojo , rabia , tristeza solo felicidad le encantaba jugar era como una pequeña niña queriendo hacer amigos pero su contraparte Mewtwo era todo lo contrario no fue creado por mi si no por los Humanos pero le di el derecho a vivir ya que lo merecía todas las noches que lo vi buscando su Propósito y así se lo di ser la contraparte y proteger a Mew de ella misma pero Mewtwo era serio , Frio,casi nunca sonreía ni reia pero almenos cuando lo hacía era en Presencia de Mew eso como un padre para mis Legendarios me lleno de Orgullo y también dolor al recordar mi pasado…Giratina

Ella a diferencia de Dialga, Palkia y Mew no fue creada a base de un Huevo no para ella tenía algo especial para hacerla era mi Otra mitad así que concentre la mayor parte de mi energía para crearla haciéndola responsable del Mundo Distorsión como yo de la sala del Origen al comienzo todo era tranquilidad aun no creaba a la Humanidad y ella me ayudaba concentrando las Almas y esencias que vagaban por toda la sala del Orgien para que yo siguiera creando a los demás Ceres pero jamás olvidare el dia que la cree

Había terminado de crear a Mew dialga y Palkia ya eran un poco más grandes y les encantaba jugar

― _Arceus! Dile a palkia que se baje pesa mucho!_ ―Dialga estaba siendo montado por Palkia quien reia

― _vamos corre Dialga hacia el Horizonte!_ ―Gritaba Dialga mientras Palkia hacia todo lo posible para quitársela de Encima ella cayo y se golpeo su cabeza iso una mueca o eso creo que iso queriendo llorar

― _Dialga eso dolio…_ ―Dijo ella mientras se trataba de frotar la cabeza

― _Dialga discúlpate por golpear a Palkia y tu también por montarlo sin su Permiso_ ―Lo dije en un tono serio pero calmado tratando de no sonar Brusco pero siempre que lo intento termino asustándolos

Aunque al verlos jugar a ambos me entro esa Duda ¿Por qué ese afán mío de crear a los Legendarios en pares ya que a dialga y Palkia los cree para que se ayudaran mutuamente además de eso si terminan juntos o no ya es su problema pero ahora estaba recuperando energías para crear a Groudon y Kyogre pero aun así me plantee esa pregunta sobre ellos otro dia tendría que tratar de responder a mis dudas ahora tengo otros asuntos.

Paso el tiempo y cree a los demás Legendarios Ho-oh y Lugia se me hicieron curiosos no se porque pero ambos no se soportaban pero se buscaban entre si pasaban tiempo Juntos discutían , peleaban pero aun así luego se buscaban , pasaba lo mismo con los Legendarios de Kalos Xerneas y Yveltal muy opuestos a mi parecer pero aun así pasaban tiempo Juntos tenían sus conflictos nada que Zygarde no pueda controlar pero la mayor parte se la pasaban juntos , Reshiram y Zekrom ellos en ocasiones me hacían reir por su conducta algo desastrosa pero bueno, paso el tiempo y al observar a mis múltiples creaciones me volvió a entrar esa pregunta ¿Por qué yo no tengo compañera? Mi otra mitad así que aprovechando aquel momento consentre toda mi energía cambiando a un color verdoso azulado me extraño el color pero comenze a observar como parte de mi Escencia se salía de mi cuerpo formando otro pensando que seria parecida a mi con colores blancos y amarillos no podía estar mas equivocado había creado a una criatura muy diferente a mi sus colores rojo negro y gris que contaban en perfecta composición sus alas algo raras a mi gusto , sus ojos rojos pero únicos para mi sin contar su rostro parecía que su boca era tapada por una parte dorada que la cubria , bueno hay estaba había creado a mi otra mitad la cual llame Giratina

― _Señor Arceus…_ ―vi que iso una reverencia al verme su voz femenina dulce pero a la vez que mostraba orgullo y determinación iso que una ligera sensación recorriera mi cuerpo pero mantuve mi semblante

― _Giratina…_ ―Salude con mi semblante Firme ocultando esa sensación de tranquilidad al verla no se porque pero ya al verla me sentía Feliz pero no iba a demostrarlo abiertamente como lo aria Mew tengo orgullo

― _Giratina , te eh creado para que este bajo tu cuidado el Mundo distorsión ademas de las almas de los Humanos y Pokemons que esperan su reencarnación_ ―Lo dije en un tono serio y autoritario como lo había dicho con los demás pero ahora no era muy cierto claro necesitaba a alguien que se encargara de eso la excusa perfecta para haberla creado sin que nadie incluso ella sospechara de su verdadero propósito

― _estaba bien lord Arceus_ ―ella iso otra reverencia y se fue abriendo un portal a aquel mundo dejándome intrigado ¿Lod Arceus? Vaya nombre que me puso estoy acostumbrado a que los legendarios se dirijan a mi como Arceus o Señor Arceus pero ese era raro aunque viéndole el lado bueno si Giratina se encarga de eso podre pasar mas tiempo con ella ya que me veria constantemente.

Pasaba el tiempo y las visitas de Giratina eran constantes por su labor mientras yo aun en un vano intento de seguir neutral frente a ella parecía que cada vez que venia me era difícil pero comenzaba a abrirse mas a mi charlábamos un poco antes de que se fuera pero algo cambio un dia…

Volvi apenas de un fallido intento por recuperar la joya de la vida furico y traicionado por aquel Humano Damos pensé que podía llamarlo "amigo" pero eh visto que no se puede ser amigo de los Humanos para mi pesar no podía encargarme de ellos ahora mismo estaba débil tuve suerte de haber salido de hay pero eso no detendrá mi venganza contra ellos al recuperar mis fuerzas ire otra vez pero a recuperar la joya por la fuerza , aunque algo no me hacia tener un mal Presentimiento sentía que algo iba a pasar y que no solo me marcaria si no que me rompería el corazón

― _Lord Arceus…_ ―del Rincon mas estrecho del cuarto había un lugar en tinieblas no sabía cómo pero hay había oscuridad pero aun era de dia , lo que me dolio fue reconocer esa voz pero se escuchaba como malvada

― _Giratina…que haces aquí?_ ―Arceus la observaba ella apareció lentamente en el cuarto aunque ella no lo viese yo si una gran aura oscura emanaba de ella

― _eh venido para suplantarlo ya no es necesario que usted siga descanse….para siempre!_ ―de la nada observe como un Pulso Humbrio lanzado por Giratina se dirigía hacia mi si no fuera porque estaba en forma normal me hubiera dañado

― _tambien tu?! AH! GIRATINA!_ ―Furico la ataque con mi ataque mas Poderoso a Maximo Poder usando sentencia la derrote de un golpe no quise escuchar explicaciones nada solo me limite a desterrarla al mundo Distorsión y cerré todo contacto de los demás legendarios a la sala del Origen necesitaba descansar que nadie me molestara y así lo ise dormí hasta que la luna cubiera el sol una vez mas y así sucedió

Luego de mucho tiempo re abrí el acceso de los demás legendarios no iso falta que supieran el porqué de eso pero se habían enterado de todo inclusive del destierro de Giratina , volvi a Michina por la Joya al ver un pequeño grupo de Humanos me observaban una chica con la misma escencia de Damos tenia algo en sus manos luego de decirme que se arrepentida de las acciones de su antepasado y quería entregarme la joya me calme un poco pero al abrirla sospeche y la observe la aplaste con mi Pata era Falsa eso me enojo mucho mas de lo que me había Hecho Damos así que los ataque pero no me esperaba con lo que estaba por suceder

― _alto Arceus_ ―Dialga detuvo mi ataque no solo el si no también Palkia

― _todos aquellos que estén de lado de los Humanos serán destruidos_ ―Observaba con enojo a Dialga y Palkia ambos ni se inmutaba una parte de mi estaba Feliz de verlos trabajar unidos pero otra parte decepcionado por estar ayudando a los Humanos

Deshacerme de ambos fue relativamente Facil para mi aun faltándome tablas pero había una pequeña criatura amarilla que no dejaba de molestar con sus ataques eléctricos así que una vez dejado fuera de Combate a ambos me dispuse a atacarlos pero no conte con otra cosa Giratina bloqueo mi ataque

― _Basta Arceus, Detente!_ ―Giratina cubría a esos Humanos con su cuerpo su voz sonaba más Madura más centrada y no encontraba rastros de maldad de ninguna clase pero aun así no me iba a detener sentía mi Corazón destrozado solo al verla y volvi a atacar pero ella ni se movia seguía protegiendo a esos Humanos solo observarla note que mas protegía a un Humano que estaba con ese Pokemon Amarillo parecerá estúpido pero me dio Celos y ataque con más Fuerza pero Giratina seguía hay Hasta que algo sucedió yo lo note Dialga había hecho algo en el tiempo y esos Humanos ya no estaban así que yo solo me dedique a luchar contra Giratina pero el tiempo le ayudo era más Fuerte pero no tanto como para vencerme pero si podía poner resistencia Hasta que la derrote

― _ARCEUS!_ ―una voz se escuche y observe hacia donde habían estado esos Humanos para luego observar que estaban otra vez hay pero una serie de recuerdos invadieron mi cabeza al ver a ese entrenador a Ash recordé como me ayudaron me hicieron ver que Damos si tenia intenciones de entregarme la Joya mi ira desapareció todo volvió a como estaba incluso las Fuerzas de Giratina ,Dialga y Palkia volvieron a la normalidad.

Me despedí de los Humanos encontrando un nuevo amigo entre ellos a ese entrenador con su Pikachu volé hacia lo alto y abri el portal hacia la sala del Origen , pasaba el tiempo y todos los Legendarios fueron algunos de sorpresa como Darkrai y Cresselia ,Celeby , Deoxys y los Regis , otros con tiempo de anuncio como el trio del lago , Lugia y Ho-oh y Xerneas , Yveltal y Zygarde , las aves y los Perros legendarios y otros que fueron anunciados en el momento como Rezhiram,Zekrom,Los espadachines misticos,Kyurem,Genesect con una Mewtwo Hembra,Mew con Mewtwo , Rayquaza con Kyogre,Groudon y Meloetta todos exigiendo la misma explicación ¿el porque de mis actos?

Y así estuve varios días explicando a cada uno que llegaba algunas actitudes de ellos sobre lo que contaba eran de esperarse , otras inesperadas y algunas divertidas por ejemplo Mew se altero al pensar que destruiría todo en la tierra y siguió así Hasta que Mewtwo la sacudió para que se calmase , Celeby y Meloetta estallaron de risa al verme perder mi "Porte elegante" ante eso , Darkrai y Cresselia solo se limitaron a asentir nerviosos al parecer los asuste , Rayquaza rio al igual que Groudon diciendo que me rebaje al nivel de ellos solo una mirada seria los iso callar,Latios y Latias se sorprendieron ante eso , Suicune al igual que Mew se altero pero Raikou con una descarga lo tranquilizo , Reshiram y Zekrom me miraron preocupado ,Deoxys no se si lo que iso fue reírse o preocuparse su mirada algunas veces me incomodaba y así siguieron todas las explicaciones

Ya había anochecido y necesitaba dormir tal vez por otros 500 años o solo por un dia eso ya lo vería pero una prescencia me inpidio descanzar me levante un poco y puse de pie mire la puerta del cuarto y dando un suspiro de resignación hable

― _Giratina entra_ ―Dije y la vi entrar

― _Buenas noches Lord Arceus_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro o eso crei que era

― _Giratina no me digas Lord Arceus desde nuestro conflicto hace tiempo solo hago que se dirijan a mi como Arceus o Señor Arceus nada mas_ ―Dije Serio y ella rio por lo bajo su actitud era un poco mas rebelde pero mantenía su compostura

― _eh escuchado que has estado dando explicaciones a mis Hermanos y Hermanas Legendarios_ ―Dijo ella en un tono arrogante yo solo gire un poco mi cabeza

― _Para que quieres explicaciones si tu estuviste hay_ ―Le dije en un tono serio

― _te parece un Juego de Preguntas? Yo pregunto tu contestas luego tu me haces una Pregunta y yo contesto y así sucesivamente si uno no contesta el otro no lo hace_ ―Ella Ignoro el comentario que ise y siguió con su estúpido Juego de mala gana acepte ademas podría conseguir algo de Informacio

― _Las Damas Primero_ ―Le dije en tono cortez

― _Gracias, ¿Porqué fui Creada? No me trago eso que fue para hacerle de cuida tumbas de todos a demás de cuidar el mundo distorsión_ ―me dijo sin Rodeos y una expresión seria

Fue la primera Pregunta y ya me dio un Golpe Bajo esperaba no tener que contestar a eso en mucho tiempo pero tenia que hacerlo para que ella contestara a mis preguntas

― _aparte de tu función que tu conoces, también fuiste creada para ser mi….Compañera…_ ―En esas ultimas Palabras me salieron difícilmente pero solo escuche una risa por parte de ella me molesto un poco pero a la vez me confundió

― _Discúlpame la risa pero te vez divertido sonrojado jamás pensé verte así_ ―Me dijo y yo lo note en el reflejo de los cristales de la Habitación

― _bien ahora yo ¿Por qué trataste de tomar mi lugar hace mucho?_ _―_ Le Pregunte sin rodeos ella lo iso porque yo no?

― _la maldad de los Humanos me consumieron no lo sabras pero yo mantengo la Maldad de los Humanos a raya todo el tiempo pero había un Humano un tal Marcus su maldad y codicia fue tan grande que me termino por corromper por eso te ataque no fue hasta que estuve encerrada en el mundo Distorcion cuando comenzaba a calmarme al principio te odie por condenarme a ese lugar esperaba el momento adecuado para salir y destruirte pero al pasar el tiempo mi ira fue apasiguandoce Hasta tener control total del Odio que emanan los Humanos por eso ya no soy Malvada como Dices_ ―Termino de Explicarme no me esperaba tal Respuesta ese nombre "Marcus" era el nombre del sujeto que controlo a Marcus ahora se podía explicar todo eso

― _bien mi turno ,¿Por qué al defender mas a Ash me atacaste mas fuerte?¿celos? jajaja_ ―Me dijo en un tono divertido al verme algo nervioso ella sabia atacarme después de todo fue creada con mi esencia ella sabe de mi y yo de ella

― _no contestare eso_ ―Le dije en un tono Firme y ella dio un suspiro no pregunte nada porque sabia que no contestaría

― _si no preguntas lo are yo otra vez,¿Qué sientes por mi ahora? Al verme de nuevo luego de mucho tiempo?_ ―Me pregunto en un tono calmado y observándome a los ojos yo no sabia que contestar porque no sabia con exactitud que sentía por ella ahora pero tenia que hacerlo

― _sonara extraño viniendo de mi pero no lo se con exactitud estoy confundido a decir verdad sobre lo que siento_ ―Le dije sin rodeos y sin trabarme todo era verdad

― _entonces esto tal vez aclare tus dudas_ ―poso su cabeza en mi quijada y comenzó a acariciarse me sorprendió ante eso pero poco a poco sedia se sentía bien eso me puse a pensar que esto era el equivalente Pokemon a un beso Humano tal vez ambos no teníamos labios hubiera sido un poco raro eh incomodo , seguimos así un tiempo pase mi pata junto a la suya sentí como sus alas me cubrían un poco avergonzado pero no dejaba que eso fuera Mágico

― _otra pregunta¿naci de un Huevo o no?_ ―Me pregunto sin romper eso yo di un suspiro de cansancio como podía seguir preguntando aun

― _separe mi escencia para crearte Giratina los demás Legendarios no son tus Hermanos se podrían decir que tu eres su madre_ ―Le dije y escuche una risa divertida por parte de ella

― _De que te ries?_ ―Pregunte Curioso

― _Solo espera a que todos se enteren ,una ultima pregunta_ ―Me dijo riendo yo volvi a suspirar

― _que es esta vez Giratina?―_ Pregunte algo cansado no quería separarme me agradaba sentirla chocar con mi Pelaje se sentía bien daba un poco de cosquillas pero se sentía muy bien

― _puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?_ ―Me pregunto y yo solo deje escapar una pequeña risa a ella le extraño eso

― _Claro que puedes_ ―Le dije y nos recostamos para dormir solo esa noche mañana había decidido dormir poco para mantenerme despierto y pasar tiempo con ella

El sol salía y con ellos era que me dormi del lado donde sale y me daba en la cara cerre mis ojos fuertmente pero luego sentí algo que me cubria el rostro abri mis ojos para ver unas alas negras eran las de Giratina ella al ver que me levante también lo iso

― _buenos días_ ―Me dijo tranquila

― _Buenos días_ ―Le dije acarisiandole un poco la cabeza ella correspondió a eso y así estuvimos un rato asta que

― _buenos días arceus!_ ―Mew entro de repente al cuarto y nos observo se mantuvo en silencio para que no lo supiéramos

― _Mew que sucede que te callaste de repente?_ ―La voz de Dialga se escucho y entro

― _Cresselia por última vez no usare un moño!_ ―Darkrai entraba alterado Cresselia lo seguía con moñito rojo

― _te quedara bien agradece que no es rosa_ ―Dijo ella y luego se quedo Petrificada al ver lo que sucede

― _QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!_ ―escuche el grito de las voces de Dialga,Darkrai y Mew ,Cresselia solo se mantuvo callada

― _Arceus…con Giratina en el mismo cuarto y no presicamente hablando hay que cosas es lo mas extraño que vi_ ―Dijo Mew algo aturdida por lo que ocurria

― _no es de extrañarse_ ―Dijo Giratina al observarlo yo también los observe

― _a no? Entonces explicanos_ ―Cuestino Dialga

― _no es de extrañarse porque ella es mi compañera_ ―Dije sin Rodeos y luego escuche un golpe Mew estaba desmayada del asombro mientras los otros estaban Palidos

Ahora pasaría otro dia explicando a los demás porque de seguro todos se enteraran pero no me importa en lo mas minimo lo que piensen los demás legendarios ya que ahora Giratina y yo podemos cumplir la labor que fue asignada cuando la cree ser mi compañera por siempre…

* * *

 **bueno aqui termina no puse un beso ni nada pero si eso de acarisiarse ya que me parecia mas adecuado y menos raro xD lo escribi en si porque habia pocos de ellos y me parecio lindo hacerlo ya que en si son unos de mis favoritos asi que bueno nos vemos la proxima**


End file.
